Document WO2005/106323 discloses an apparatus for variable color lighting comprising at least two regulatable light sources, a rear reflector and a front diffuser. The front diffuser reflects part of the light back to the light sources, such that the longer effective path of the light improves the mixing.
A problem of this known apparatus is that it is in many cases not possible to check the color of the lighting. When it is desired to achieve a certain light effect, for example indoors, in houses, shops or elsewhere, it is often awkward to look into the lamp or light source, because of the, often, high luminance. Furthermore, many light effects cause one or more objects to be illuminated by the lighting system, but it does not suffice to check the resulting color of the illuminated objects, because they often have a color of their own. This makes it impossible to predict the result when the illuminated objects are changed.